One more time
by Hiwatari Satiko
Summary: Mais uma vez ele se lembrava do que acontecera, mais uma vez a culpa e a dor o corroiam.
1. O fim

**N/A: **_Olá! Como vão? Bom, como percebem, trago uma nova fic para vocês. Eu sei que deveria estar escrevendo o capítulo final de Quarto ao Lado, mas está tão difícil..._

_A propósito, o capítulo um é bem curtinho porque, originalmente, era um prólogo. Mas eu quis colocar título, então virou capítulo..._

_Perceberão que se trata de um drama, ou seja, não esperem cenas felizes..._

_Muito menos um final __feliz__..._

_Espero que gostem e chorem! XD_

_Boa leitura..._

_Aceitam um lencinho? *estendendo uma caixinha de lenços japoneses*_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _"Inuyasha" pertence a Takahashi Rumiko._

* * *

Capítulo um:

_O fim_

A chuva caía acusadoramente em Tokyo, as pessoas corriam para suas casas ou para 'abrigos'. Parecia que alguém lá no céu sabia o que acontecera e o que estava prestes a acontecer... Um único homem corria para longe de seu apartamento; estava indo atrás da jovem que fazia com que ele sentisse, com que visse a vida de uma forma especial, mas que ele acabara de magoar horrivelmente.

Dissera que _não_ a amava. Como poderia ter dito tal coisa? Sesshoumaru perguntava-se enquanto procurava Rin com os olhos. Jamais, ela não merecia ouvir isso, ele não deveria ter mentido. Mas... Ele estava com raiva, droga! Queria descansar aquela noite, esquecer todos os problemas do trabalho, esquecer que existia o dia seguinte e ela...

Não, não tinha desculpas... "Amar, eu?" Não tinha desculpas para ser tão frio... "Não amo você! Kuso!" Tão _insensível_...

Para sempre lembrar-se-ia do rosto de Rin naquele momento... Os olhos amendoados vidrados nele, as lágrimas caindo mais rápida e ritmadamente que a chuva. As lágrimas de Rin pesavam mais em seu peito do que as gotas do céu em suas roupas.

Sesshoumaru corria, embora soubesse que dificilmente a encontraria - e se encontrasse... 'Sopraria' suas feridas e tudo bem? Não, não estaria tudo bem...

A partir daquela noite, ele sabia, ele sentia, nada seria como antes. Ele e Rin mudariam, o relacionamento mudaria - se é que continuaria existindo. Talvez, fosse melhor assim, sabia que a magoaria novamente... Talvez... Fosse melhor Rin nunca mais o ver, esquecê-lo...

Mas a dor que sentiu com esse pensamento, fora tamanha, que pensou ter gritado... Corria no trajeto que sempre faziam juntos, ela sorrindo, cantando, colhendo flores das árvores... E ele... Sempre indiferente a tudo ao seu redor. Era indiferente aos sorrisos doces, por mais que gostasse deles. Indiferente aos carinhos que o faziam sentir-se vivo... Ele era tão indiferente a ela e ao seu amor... Como se Rin realmente não fosse o seu por quê de vida... Como se realmente não a amasse...

Não! Isso não era verdade! Amava Rin, mas nunca fora bom em expressar-se... Só porque não falava "aishiteru" não a amava?

- Não! – Gritou para afastar seus pensamentos... E também porque não acreditava no que via...

Um carro estava parado com os faróis acesos bem no cruzamento e Rin estava caída bem na frente... Sesshoumaru não podia acreditar... Realmente ouvira um grito, mas não era o dele e sim o de Rin. Sentiu como se aquela chuva estivesse concentrada em seu peito. Os trovões só pioravam... Rin tinha medo deles e por causa da sua mentira idiota, tinha saído correndo... E agora, por causa dele, ela estava... Estava...

Sesshoumaru ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, analisando-a. Ela parecia estar dormindo, mas seu rosto sem cor e ensangüentado de um lado diziam que não...

- Rin... Não... – Ele nunca se deixou levar pelo que sentia, mas naquele momento,  
se quer pensou em se controlar. – Por favor, não... Não me deixe. Eu amo você...

Mas já não adiantava, ele sabia. Já era tarde demais para dizer, tarde demais para eles...


	2. O adeus

**N/A:** Olá, minna! Como vão? Faz tempo que eu não posto né? Desculpem-me, estava sem internet e eu não me sinto a vontade em digitar/publicar uma fic em uma lan house.

Estou trazendo para vocês o segundo capítulo de One More Time, como podem ter percebido é curto que nem o primeiro. É que eu não quis ficar enrolando muito no capítulo, mas não se preocupem, o terceiro _deverá _ser um pouco maior.

Peço desculpas se houver alguma parte confusa porque não sei bem como funciona um hospital e nem como é a fala de um médico.

Se vocês puderem ler o capítulo ouvindo a música, dá um clima. ;D Mas não precisa ser exatamente essa música, qualquer uma que vocês quiserem desde que não seja agitada.

Ah, a música que dá título a fanfic se chama: One More Time, One More chance de Yamazaki Masayoshi. Obrigada, Sthe, por ter me mostrado essa música. É linda a letra.

Então, boa leitura.

Satiko

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_"Inuyasha" pertence a Takahashi Rumiko._

* * *

Capítulo 2: O adeus

Música: Sayonara – Orange Range

A chuva continuava a cair condenosamente sobre as ruas agitadas de Tokyo. Ela pesava as roupas de Sesshoumaru, para que as pessoas vissem como a alma daquele estava. A culpa grudava-lhe na pele, enquanto via os para-médicos tentando salvar sua Rin.

Ele ficou de pé, ao lado dela, não conseguia desviar os olhos do ferimento da cabeça da jovem. Não sentia o chão, não sentia nada além de uma dor insuportável em seu peito. Deixou suas gotas salgadas misturarem-se com as da chuva.

Sesshoumaru mexeu-se quando colocaram Rin numa maca e a levaram para a ambulância. Assentiu quando lhe perguntaram se era parente da vítima.

Sim, Rin era vítima da frieza, insensibilidade do próprio namorado. Ele fora o culpado por cada lágrima, por cada gota de sangue que ela derramara naquela noite.

Tudo acontecia rapidamente a sua volta, mas para ele não, cada segundo se arrastava, pois era o culpado por tudo aquilo, ele tinha que sofrer cada minuto eternamente. Não escutava as perguntas das pessoas ao seu redor, tinha os olhos fixos no rosto pálido de Rin. Segurava firmemente sua mão gelada, como se quisesse lhe passar forças ou, quem sabe. Sua própria vida.

Quando chegaram ao hospital, Sesshoumaru fora deixado em uma sala onde até mesmo as poltronas eram brancas. Largou-se em uma, olhando para frente como se ainda visse Rin deitada na rua com os braços e pernas em ângulos estranhos, sangrando... Uma senhora vestida de branco sentou-se ao seu lado com uma prancheta com caneta e um copo contendo algo quente.

Sesshoumaru respondeu as perguntas que ela fazia sem tirar os olhos do nada. Sequer percebeu que bebia o chá que ela oferecera. Não soube quanto tempo passou-se deste então, somente virou o rosto quando ouviu vozes conhecidas na sala.

Kagome e Inuyasha estavam ali (quando haviam chegado?), a um metro dele. Sua cunhada chorava e balbuciava algo, enquanto seu meio-irmão tentava consola-la e fitava-o com um olhar interrogativo.

Sesshoumaru nada disse e voltou a encarar o ar. Não queria ouvir perguntas, indagações... Já se sentia culpado demais, não queria ver a raiva nos olhos deles. Não voltou a cabeça quando seu pai e sua madrasta chegaram junto com os amigos de Rin, Miroku e Sango.

Sentiu o carinho que Izayou fez em sua cabeça, mas ignorou. Queria que os homens ali presentes lhe levantassem, lhe dessem socos e pontapés. Queria que seu corpo sentisse dor como sua alma, mas nada aconteceu.

Nem mesmo quando o medicou adentrou na sala e disse que Rin estava fora de perigo, com apenas alguns ossos fraturados, Sesshoumaru mexeu-se. Porque o ouviu dizer que ela poderia ter seqüelas devido a pancada na cabeça...

- Eu vou vê-la. – Disse Kagome, levantando-se para seguir o médico até o quarto de sua prima. – E também...

- Não, Kagome. Creio que Sesshoumaru é a melhor pessoa para ficar como acompanhante de Rin. – Interferiu Izayou, tocando o enteado levemente no ombro.

- Está bem. – Concordou a moça, pois sabia que a matriarca da família Inokuma insistiria. – Já volto para dizer como ela está.

Todos voltaram, então, a atenção para Sesshoumaru. Esperando ele reagir, dizer algo, pois sabiam que ele culpava-se pelo acidente. Mas ele não se mexeu e quando Kagome voltou, foi ao quarto de Rin e deu-lhe todo o carinho que ela merecia.

Rin despertou de repente, como se acabasse de sair de um pesadelo. Sentia-se fraca até mesmo para manter os olhos abertos. Todo seu corpo doía, mas principalmente a cabeça, apesar disso, sua mente estava... Vazia. Isso se assustou, fazendo com que abrisse mais os olhos, e depois de se acostumar com a luz, perceber que estava na cama de um hospital, mas por quê? O que acontecera?

Sua cabeça começou a doer ainda mais com tal indagação, percebendo que estava com um braço imobilizado, tentou levar o outro a cabeça, mas não conseguiu. A jovem virou o rosto lentamente, focalizando uma grande mão segurando firmemente a sua pequena. Uma mão jovem, branca, de um homem, com uma cicatriz irregular no dorso, imediatamente imaginou uma lua crescente 'deitada'.

Quem seria? Seria seu pai? Seria seu marido, namorado ou um amigo? Não sabia. Sua mente estava exausta, ainda mais com as perguntas. Não teve forças para levantar os olhos e ver quem era. Sua visão foi escurecendo, mergulhando-a em uma escuridão solitária. Mas antes de deixar-se levar pela sensação, seu coração sussurrou-lhe: Estava segura com aquele homem com cicatriz em forma de lua. E mergulhou no escuro, sorrindo e protegida.

Quando Rin voltou a abrir os olhos, sentia o sol bater em seu corpo. Sentia-se bem melhor, já podia mover seus braços livremente. Não havia ninguém ali, segurando sua mão, protegendo-a, será que fora um sonho?

Um jovem de vestes brancas entrou no quarto e sorriu ao vê-la desperta.

- Boa tarde, Nakayama-san. – Cumprimentou-a, examinando uma ficha presa na cama. – Está sentindo alguma coisa? – Perguntou ao ver a expressão da jovem. – Nakayama-san, o que está sentin...

Rin olhou para as próprias mãos, não as reconhecia. Tocou seu rosto... Não sabia como era, até mesmo que cor eram seus olhos. Lágrimas começaram a cair, incessantes...

O jovem enfermeiro tentou acalma-la, em vão... Rin soltou um grito de dor. Sesshoumaru que estava estancado na porta, recuou, sumindo por um corredor, como um covarde. Somente voltando de noite, quando a jovem já estava dormindo.

- Rin, aishiteru. Perdoe-me por nunca ter dito. – Confessou, sentando-se na beirada da cama e pegando sua mão. – Perdoe por tudo o que lhe fiz... E pelo que vou fazer. – Acariciou seu rosto antes de beijar-lhe levemente na testa. Levantou-se. – É para o seu bem, Rin, que faço isso. Acredite. Sayonara, minha Rin.

* * *

**N/F: **Essa última parte era pra ser confusa mesmo...

Kissus


	3. A dor

**N/A: **_Estou no laboratório da faculdade, se alguém me ver, estou frita._

_Não tive tempo de revisar. Onegai, ignore os erros._

_Estou escrevendo o último capítulo de QL (devagar, mas estou)._

_Kissus_

* * *

One More Time – Capítulo 3

Música: Far Away – Nickel Back

Os flocos de neve começavam a cair na capital japonesa, dando um ar melancólico a cidade e cobrindo as cerejeiras. Já estavam na primavera, mas o tempo continuava frio. Uma jovem suspirava com o rosto encostado no vidro da janela, embaçando-o com sua respiração. Rin odiava esse tempo, tudo parecia tão triste, _feio_ com aqueles flocos caindo.

Havia tantas perguntas em sua mente, tantas lacunas que ninguém poderia lhe responder, nem mesmo sua prima Kagome e seus amigos que tanto lhe ajudaram... Depois do susto de ter perdido a memória, eles lhe contavam tudo o que sabiam a seu respeito, tudo o que acontecera a ela em seus 20 anos de vida. Bem... Tudo o que presenciaram e que ela lhes contara, é claro...

Entretanto, mesmo com tanto esforço, de rever várias vezes álbuns e vídeos, sua memória não retornara... É como se faltasse uma peça, muito importante, do quebra-cabeça, para que ela se lembrasse de tudo. Rin sabia, sentia, mas sempre que procurava em sua mente, só recebia um latejamento como resposta, e também, seu coração acelerava, como se a incentivasse a continuar procurando... Sentia vontade de chorar nessas horas...

Sabia que era uma jovem alegre, bondosa, que era louca por doces (principalmente por chocolate), gostava de sair, sua cor preferida era o dourado (embora não entendesse o porquê)... Enfim, sabia tudo sobre ela, mas a "peça" que faltava não era sobre ela, tinha certeza!

Suspirou, irritada consigo mesma, não deveria estar preocupada com algo que ela nem sabia o que era! Deveria estar _muito feliz _pela vida que levava! Estava quase no último ano de Ciências Sócias, tinha um apartamento próprio, conseguira um emprego no departamento de RH de uma grande empresa, tinha verdadeiros amigos, um namorado completamente apaixonado por ela...

Kohaku... Ele era _um _dos motivos de seus suspiros, que não eram apaixonados... Estava confusa, o irmão de Sango sempre esteve tão presente em sua vida, desde o acidente, não era _justo_ sentir-se assim... Não apaixonada... Kohaku era tão carinhoso, compreensivo, amigo, companheiro... Nunca a magoara, nunca fora rude, nunca a fizera ficar triste ou chorar!

Era o namorado perfeito! Que mulher, em são consciência, não amaria um homem assim? Mas... Kohaku, às vezes, parecia _forçosamente _perfeito... Deveria ser Sango que falava para o irmão agir dessa maneira. Mesmo assim, Rin sabia e ouvia (afinal ele não perdia uma oportunidade para dizer) que ele amava-a. Que tudo fazia por ela!

Mas... E Rin? Amava seu namorado? Correspondia a altura o sentimento de Kohaku? Seu coração gritava que não, por mais que tentasse, que investisse naquele namoro, não conseguia ver Kohaku como homem, não conseguia toca-lo mais intimamente. Amava-o como um amigo, como um irmão!

Por mais que se esforçasse, sempre que se beijavam, Rin sentia seu estômago contrair, seu coração começava a bater dolorosamente, era difícil controlar-se para não chorar... Por quê? Por que sentia como se fosse um crime beija-lo? Seria... Repulsa que sentia? Repulsa por Kohaku? Pelo homem que fazia tudo, _absolutamente_ tudo, para fazê-la sorrir e nunca chorar?

- Não, não pode ser... – Seu coração endoidara! Sim, só poderia ser isso. – Kami!

A pergunta surgiu, de repente, mas claramente em sua mente.

"Será que eu tinha alguém antes do acidente?" – Indagou para si, mas a resposta veio rapidamente. – Não, eu não tinha ninguém... – Suspirou, afastando-se da janela e deitando em sua cama.

Kagome, Sango e Miroku afirmaram que, o último namoro que ela teve, foi no último ano do ensino médio com um rapaz chamado Bankotsu... Depois, apenas alguns paqueras, mas nada sério ou profundo...

Mas então por que aquela sensação de... Traição?

"E se... E se eu conheci alguém e me apaixonei, um pouco antes do acidente?" – Sua mente fervilhava com supostas respostas. – "Mas por que não contei às meninas? Será que não deu tempo? Será..."

Rin começou a chorar, lembrando-se de um filme que assistira no final de semana... Devia ser uma paixão platônica! Daquelas que o amado é alguém que não pode correspondê-la... Poderia ser mais velho, mais novo, alguém influente, rico... Ou então...

- Alguém que, simplesmente, não me corresponde, desconhecendo a minha existência e o meu amor... – Seu coração acelerou, como se estivesse _alegre _com a descoberta_, _mas ela estava longe de estar... – Oh, Kami! – Rin amava alguém, que não era o seu namorado!

Pela primeira vez, sua cabeça não doía, depois de tantas indagações, pelo contrario, sentia-a leve...

As lágrimas continuavam a cair, incessantes... Quem seria o amor da vida dela? Sabia quem ela era? Sabia do acidente? Onde estaria agora?

Sesshoumaru suspirou irritado. Tinha documentos para ler, reler, reler de novo, assinar, revisar... Porém, estava encostado na janela do escritório, fingindo prestar atenção no que sua madrasta contava, excitada, sobre suas reformas na empresa de cosméticos que tinha.

- E também contratei novas pessoas para o departamento de RH, Inu. – Disse Izayou, dirigindo-se ao marido, que a ouvia com atenção. – Porque Kaede aposentou-se e Jakotsu foi transferido para o departamento de testes e...

- 'Aquilo' só serve como cobaia mesmo... – Resmungou Inuyasha, poderia estar em outro lugar, com Kagome... – Feh! – Sua mãe repreendeu-o com olhar, sempre defendia Jakotsu...

- E como Inuyasha havia me dito que Rin procurava um emprego, coloquei-a no lugar dele! – Concluiu, vendo três pares de olhos dourados encarando-a com assombro. – Ora, por que estão me olhando assim? Vi as notas de Rin na faculdade, ela é uma ótima aluna, mereceu a vaga.

- Izayou, querida, é perigoso, alguém pode lembrar-se de Rin e...

- Como diria o Miroku... E daí, Inutaisho? Vocês sabem que nunca concordei com isso! – Disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos do enteado que havia se aproximado dela, com os olhos estreitados. – Não fiz de propósito, Sesshoumaru. Afinal, qual é o problema, ela _não_ se lembra de você! Eu ainda não acredito que fez isso e todos...

- Foi a escolha dele, Iza e... – A matriarca da família Inokuma levantou-se nervosa.

- Não me venha com essa historia de novo, Inokuma Inutaisho! Sesshoumaru não poderia ter feito isso! Era Rin que tinha que decidir, ela tem o direito de saber a verdade! Vocês não percebem? Ela não chora, não _está_ triste, ninguém está a magoando, como você fez todos prometerem, Sesshoumaru! Mas... Os olhos dela, os olhos, Sess, estão infelizes. Por mais que Rin sorria, o brilho não chega aos olhos! Porque ela foi privada do amor, do seu amor, Sesshoumaru!

Izayou caiu na cadeira, chorando. Não agüentava mais ver duas pessoas que se amam daquela forma. Quantas vezes quis contar tudo para Rin. Dizer que tinha alguém sofrendo por ela, por não estar próximo dela, jamais poder tocá-la novamente...

- Eu não suporto mais... Você... Rin... Está...

- Rin está bem melhor sem mim. – Disse, com um tom brando, autocontrolado. Não queria pensar, não...

- Não, não está! O acidente não foi sua culpa! Eu vou...

- Não, você não vai contar nada, Izayou. – Sesshoumaru suspirou e agachou-se ao lado dela. – Você acha que Rin ficará feliz ao lembrar de mim? Do acidente? Das coisas que falei pra ela naquela noite? Será que Rin ficará feliz ao lembrar-se dos dois anos que a fiz a sofrer? – Izayou soluçou, murmurando palavras soltas. – Sim, eu sou o culpado... – Levantou-se e anunciou que ia almoçar. – "Sou o culpado de tudo..."

Rin não sabia o que fazia exatamente ali, no centro da cidade. Saíra de casa, pensando em dar uma volta e, quando percebeu, descia do metro, em uma região empresarial, no coração de Tokyo. As ruas estavam cheias, a neve parecia não incomodar ninguém, pois a maioria das pessoas estavam com guarda-chuvas e sombrinhas abertas.

Mesmo a rua sendo larga, Rin desviava-se com dificuldade das pessoas, ela não trouxera nada que a protegesse dos flocos brancos... E foi, girando bruscamente para lado, a fim de evitar uma sombrinhada que bateu com alguém.

- Gomen nasai. – Desculpando-se com uma leve reverencia. Não encarou a pessoa de vergonha, tombando daquele jeito nem parecia uma japonesa! Fixou seu olhar em algum ponto acima da mão que segurava o guarda-chuva.

A pessoa, que era um homem, resmungou algo e afastou-se apressado, como todos naquela rua, menos ela, que voltara a andar lentamente. Rin, perguntou-se, inconsciente, por que aquele homem não estava usando luvas naquele frio... Deveria, principalmente por causa da cicatriz que marcava sua mão... Uma cicatriz grande que, estranhamente, lhe parecia uma...

- Kami! – Exclamou, virando-se para trás... Sentiu os pés pregados no chão. Rin conheça aquela cicatriz em forma de lua!


	4. O nome

**N/A: **Peço desculpas pela demora. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews!

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: _"Inuyasha" pertence a Takahashi Rumiko._

* * *

One More Time

Capítulo 4: O nome

Música: You don't see me – The Pussycats Dolls

A neve continuava caindo suavemente, as pessoas continuavam andando para todos os lados na capital japonesa, reclamavam do horário, do tempo, de tudo. O que incluía uma jovem que estava parada no meio da calçada (parecia que ela estava, literalmente, colada no chão). Rin estava no mesmo lugar que esbarrou com o homem-da-cicatriz-em-forma-de-lua, olhava para a direção que ele tomou, sem vê-lo, sem... Chamá-lo. Seu coração batia rapidamente, a respiração estava forte, algo estava preso em sua garganta, ou melhor, um nome estava. Sabia o nome dele! Mas, mas não conseguia pronunciá-lo! Por mais que tentasse, nenhum som saia de seus lábios!

Depois de alguns segundos, ou minutos, Rin sentiu, novamente, suas pernas e correu até a esquina, procurando em todos os cantos, em todos os _rostos _algo, algo familiar.

- _Por favor, por favor – _Rin sussurrava para o vento, enquanto continuava a andar pelo quarteirão e a procurar. - _Olhe para trás, olhe para o lado... _– Rin sentiu as lágrimas formarem em seus olhos. – _Olhe para mim!_

Mas depois de meia hora de procura, Rin deu-se por vencida. Deixou seus pés a guiarem para a estação de metrô. Entrou no que a levaria de volta para casa, para longe daquele homem, daquela cicatriz, daquela sensação de... Perda. Rin sentou-se do fundo de um vagão e deixou as lágrimas caírem. Ele, seja lá quem fosse, não a reconhecera, já... Já a esquecera. Sentiu o coração doer e partir-se...

* * *

Sesshoumaru entrou no restaurante maquinalmente, seu pensamento estava longe... Aliás, não, não estava longe, estava naquele quarteirão. Ainda estava surpreso em ver Rin de perto depois de quase três anos. Sempre a via, de longe, protegido pelo vidro escuro de seu carro, mas dessa vez...

- O de sempre. – Disse ao garçom que se aproximou de sua mesa com o _menu._

Dessa vez, Rin estava a centímetros de suas mãos, ele poderia ter tocado-a, porém estava tão espantado em sua aparição ali e... Rin ainda usava o mesmo perfume de flores silvestres... Mas, ela não o reconhecera, nem o olhara. Sesshoumaru soltou um longo suspiro. Não percebeu nenhum sinal de reconhecimento no rosto dela... Somente viu a cicatriz que ele causara. Viu as emoções, guardadas por dois anos, lhe tremerem as mãos.

O empresário fechou os olhos fortemente, tentando concentrar-se nos documentos que exigiram sua atenção depois do almoço, mas sua mente mostrou-lhe Rin, vindo em sua direção, parecendo distraída e até mesmo confusa. No momento em que o pequeno corpo de sua ex-namorada colidiu com o seu, sentiu o braço livre mexer-se, como se fosse abraçá-la. Mas parou-o, quando ela apenas desculpou-se.

Praguejou, sentindo seu peito ainda apertado.

- "Você não... Não me viu, Rin..."

* * *

Rin estava atrasada para, simplesmente, seu primeiro dia de emprego! Resmungou, consultando seu relógio, e percebendo que estava quase uma hora atrasada, correu os metros que a separavam da empresa.

- Oh, Rin-chan! Quem eu queria ver! – Disse Izayou, entrando na sala de RH no momento em que Rin fazia menção em sentar-se. – Desculpe se a fiz esperar. – Sorriu docemente. – Sess, meu enteado, ocupou-me muito tempo nesta manhã. Sabe como ele é, Rin, foi um sufoco. Mas, consegui que me contasse o que acontecera na sexta-feira, quando ele saiu para almoçar! – Seu sorriso diminuiu quando percebeu que a jovem nada entendia.

- Izayou-sama, gomen nasai, eu... Eu me atrasei e... – Rin fez uma profunda reverencia. – Eu...

- Rin-chan, pare com isso, principalmente com essa coisa de "sama". Sess que gosta disso, mas eu detesto! Sinto-me tão velha... – Pediu, aproximando-se da jovem. – Precisamos voltar a ter nossas tardes de chás e fofocas, Rin! Mas, por enquanto, deixe-me te mostrar como são as coisas por aqui.

Quando saiu para o almoço, a jovem sentia-se cansada, mas não conseguia parar de pensar naquela cicatriz, tinha que lembrar-se. Ele _precisava_ lembrar, sentia que era algo importante, porém, não sabia explicar o que exatamente era. Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que quase se esquecera que combinara de almoçar com Kohaku.

Chegou ao restaurante quase meia hora atrasada, mesmo o local sendo próximo ao seu trabalho. Procurou o namorado e achou-o numa mesa afastada, ao lado de uma janela que dava para um jardim. Ele parecia irritado de tanto esperar, mas quando viu Rin, abriu um sorriso.

- Rin. – Beijou-lhe levemente. – Como está sendo o seu primeiro dia? – Perguntou, claramente forçando entusiasmo.

- Foi bem legal, mas cansativo. – Respondeu, pegando o cardápio.

O almoço passou-se em silêncio, Kohaku percebeu que Rin estava com o pensamento distante, mal tocara na comida. A jovem olhava para algo além de seu prato.

- O que houve Rin? Está longe? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Kohaku, eu... – Não ouvindo o que ele dissera, voltou seu olhar para o jardim. – Eu conheci alguém com uma cicatriz na mão?

- Nani? – Será que ela se lembrara?

- Sexta-feira, eu... Eu vi alguém, um homem, com uma cicatriz na mão... Parecia uma lua crescente e sabe... – Sorriu, encarando o namorado. – Eu senti que o conhecia, tive a sensação de finalmente ter encontrado e... – Fechou os olhos, segurando as lágrimas. – Eu não consegui chamá-lo, eu não sabia o que gritar, que nome gritar. Eu preciso saber, sei que é importante. Então, Kohaku, eu conheci alguém com uma cicatriz antes do acidente?

- _Isso_ eu não posso lhe responder, Rin. _Não _posso lhe dizer se era apaixonada por outro. – Respondeu secamente. Não conseguia acreditar que mesmo sem lembrar-se dele, Rin achava Sesshoumaru alguém importante, especial.

- Eu não disse que estava apaixonada por ele. – Disse, mas a idéia encaixou perfeitamente com os pensamentos da semana passada. – Você é uma pessoa muito boa, Kohaku. Alguém especial, mas é bom saber que você não é perfeito, como você tanto se esforçava para ser.

- Do que você está falando, Rin? – Indagou, mesmo sabendo o que viria pela frente.

- Você sempre quis ser o namorado perfeito para mim. Sei que você se esforçou, às vezes até mesmo fingiu para me ver feliz. Mas não quero que Sango continue a te forçar a isso. Quero que você seja quem você realmente é, Kohaku. – Pegou na mão dele e apertou-a levemente, depositando a aliança de compromisso. – Acabou, seja livre e... Seja feliz.

- Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria. – Suspirou, fitando o anel de prata. – Eu só queria te fazer feliz, Rin. Depois, Ses... – tossiu, quase dissera o nome _certo_. – Depois Sango não poderá dizer que não tentei.

- Sim, não poderá. – Sorriu abertamente. – Gomen ne, você desperdiçou quase três anos comigo.

- Não foi desperdiço. Eu a amo, Rin. Saiba que sempre poderá contar comigo e espero que você seja muito feliz com o cara da cicatriz... Ou qualquer outro cara...

Rin saiu feliz, e mais leve, do restaurante, rumou em direção em direção a um ponto de ônibus e pegou um que levava para o Parque Shiba, pois Izayou lhe pedira que entregasse uns papéis para ela em uma reunião que logo começaria em um edifício próximo a torre de Tokyo. Ela mal saíra do veículo e deparasse com a suntuosa torre. Nunca a tinha visto de perto, sem perceber, começara a andar em direção ao monumento. Porém, quando já estava no estacionamento que ficava atrás da torre, sua cabeça rodou. Rin apoiou-se em um carro, sua visão escureceu, mas no instante seguinte uma lembrança, extremamente clara, tomou sua mente.

"_Rin estava feliz, iria finalmente conhecer a famosa torre de Tokyo. Ela poderia ter ido antes, mas não gostava de sair sozinha e, também, queria sair com ele. _

_- Rin. – Percebeu que Sesshy usava um tom de advertência, afinal, ela estava o arrastando pela mão. Ignorou o aviso, apreciando o som da voz dele._

_Mas soltou uma risadinha com a cena, ela, uma nanica de 1,65 de altura, puxando um homenzarrão de quase 2 metros!_

_- Ah, Sesshy! Dizem que a visão da cidade é linda lá de cima!_

_- Você não tem medo de altura? – Indagou o rapaz, colocando-se ao lado dela._

_- Não, eu não tenho Sesshy. – Respondeu, abraçando-o. – 'Não tenho medo de nada, porque estou com você, Sesshy.' – Completou, pensando e sorrindo para o namorado."_

- Sesshy... – O nome finalmente saíra de seus lábios, de uma forma tão simples, mas tão doce que a fizeram desabar e entregar-se as lágrimas.


End file.
